The use of ASA emulsions to size paper has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,064; 3,821,069; 3,968,005; and 4,040,900. Though they have been widely used in the papermaking industry, ASA sizing emulsions have some drawbacks. For example, ASA materials are not water soluble and, therefore, must be uniformly suspended in paper pulp to permit sufficient contact with the pulp fibers to achieve the desired sizing effect on the final paper product. ASA must be emulsified before use as a sizing agent because it is an oil based material. Various cationic agents have been employed to address this drawback and obtain more efficient sizing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,946 discloses the use of cationically charged water-soluble vinyl addition and condensation polymers to provide improved emulsification of ASA sizing agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,773 describes ASA sizing emulsions using a cationic water-soluble polymer and a cationic starch as an emulsifier. The polymer is used, in an aqueous system, to help disperse the ASA droplets in an emulsion, and keep them from coagulating together, and forming much larger droplets. With the increasing use of ASA sizing emulsions, there remains a need for improved ASA sizing emulsions which disperse the ASA within the pulp and allow for retention of the ASA size on the pulp fiber.